Mio and Ritsu A to Z
by RaiStorm
Summary: See the many aspects of Mio and Ritsu's relationship starting with the letter A... Warning: Fluff.


Something different to get the brain juices a'flowin. ;)

P.S. I broke da rulez on sum uf dem. Bite meh.

* * *

**Mio x Ritsu A-Z**

**Angel**

Ritsu never believed in angels… at least not the ones with wings and halos. More like ones with raven hair and dark eyes.

**Apathy**

Sometimes they didn't need to have anything to do, just lying around in the band room waiting for everyone else was just fine… as long as they were together.

**Awe**

Whenever Mio sang, Ritsu always stopped whatever she was doing to listen.

**Balance**

Mio always knew how to calm Ritsu down, and Ritsu could always fight Mio's fears away.

**Breathe**

Every night they would talk on the phone until one heard the other's soft, even breathing.

**Boy**

Mio had a boyfriend once. Ritsu made sure that it was only once.

**Caring**

Ritsu never had someone tend to a simple scraped knee with so much care.

**Compose**

Mio _always_ wrote her lyrics about Ritsu, but she knew the drummer was too dense to realize it.

**Confidence**

Mio wondered if she could've read her essay aloud in elementary school if Ritsu hadn't given her that advice beforehand: "Pretend everyone looks like a potato! …I don't make a very good potato, so pretend I'm a pineapple!" She said, pulling her hair up in a spiky mess on top of her head.

**Control**

When it comes to control in bed, Ritsu wishes Mio wasn't so shy. And when it comes to control outside the bed, Ritsu wishes Mio was _more_ shy.

**Courage**

Mio both loved and envied Ritsu's courage.

**Dazzle**

Just as Ritsu was unaware that Mio wrote songs about her, Mio was oblivious to how she dazzled Ritsu whenever she laughed.

**Energy**

She could never figure out how Ritsu never got tired of teasing her.

**Eyes**

In the morning after sleepovers, they would just stare into each others' eyes for a few minutes before getting up.

**Family**

Mio's family was fine with their relationship. They even allowed Ritsu to come live with them after she was kicked out of her house.

**Fans**

Ritsu had to make sure Mio's fans didn't get _too_ friendly.

**Fear**

Mio's greatest fear is thunder storms. Ritsu's greatest fear is not being there _when_ there's a thunder storm.

**Foot**

Ritsu would always deny Yui's accusations of her playing footsies with their lead singer under the table.

**Game **

"Yeah, yeah! Playing with a Ouji Board is perfectly safe, Mio-chan!"

**Gentle**

Sometimes Mio's kisses were so gentle that Ritsu had to kiss her again just to make sure.

**Horoscope**

"Hm, these are really accurate... the Leo, is bubbly and energetic, slightly arrogant... Capricorn is more serious and shy... It says our relationship would be... difficult, yet interesting. Yup, sounds about right."

"Hehe, yeah... wait did you say arrogant!?"

**Humble**

Ritsu never knew the meaning of the word humble... until Mio beat it into her after a particularly cheeky jibe about the color of her underwear.

**Intuition**

"Mio, I may be a dense idiot, but I know when something is seriously wrong..." she pulled an unusually quiet raven-haired girl into her arms. "Who's ass am I gonna kick today?"

**Irritation**

"How is it that half of our intimate moments involve violence?"

"Hey, its just _you_ who hits _me_!"

**Juice**

Ritsu loves apple juice, and when she accidently dribbles some on her chin... Mio kisses it off, even though she's just impartial to apple juice.

**Knife**

"Mio... please don't hurt yourself... I'm here, it's ok now." Ritsu gently took the knife from Mio's shaking hands. "I promise, I won't tease you at all anymore if that's what's causing you to do this.... just please...." Mio fell into the drummer's arms, sobbing.

**Laugh**

Mio's laughter was rare, so when Ritsu finally gets her to laugh, it sounds like a rainbow and tastes like music.

**Listen**

It seems the only surefire way Mio can get her to listen, is by whispering seductively in her ear.

**Map**

"I don't need a map to you're heart for two reasons, Mio. One, I'm Tainaka Ritsu and I never use maps... and two, I pretty sure I'm already there..."

**Milkshake**

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" "Shut up, Ritsu! Just take your damn shower!"

**Maybe**

"Ne, d-do you ever... maybe... think about... you know... getting married one day?"

**Monster**

Secretly, Ritsu makes Mio come with her to haunted houses at the carnival just so she could be the one to protect her, and secretly, that's why Mio agrees to go.

**Nature**

Sometimes it's hard to ignore when people are _always_ telling you that you're relationship is unnatural, but somehow that just makes your relationship stronger.

**Nurture**

"Geez, sometimes I feel less like your girlfriend and more like your mom." Mio sighed, setting down a new rule that Ritsu had to brush her teeth in the morning before kissing her.

**Out**

It was actually Mio who broke it to the band, and the couple suddenly found themselves engulfed in huge group hug. Ritsu somehow found her eyes amidst the chaos and smiled.

**Patience**

Mio soon learned that patience with Ritsu _always_ pays off.

**Playful**

Ritsu loved it when Mio nipped her ear or humored her with a wrestling match. It made her feel important knowing she was the only one who could evoke this kind of behavior from her.

**Quiet**

Some of Mio's favorite moments between them were silent ones. It was a nice change from Ritsu's constant chatter... not that she minded that too much either.

**Reckless**

Ritsu had to admit... it was pretty reckless of her to punch that boy in the face. But how else would he learn that Mio's body should never be touched in that way? Except by her that is...

**Room**

They always stayed at Mio's house. Mio's bed was bigger.

**Safe**

Mio has to take medication for her anxiety, but the only medicine that really works is a warm embrace from a particular brunette.

**Shower**

The first time Ritsu suggested they shower together, Mio passed out.

**Stars**

"Ritsu, there are big stars and there are little stars. But even if you feel like a small star, chances are, you're a big one to somebody."

"...Am I safe to assume that it's you?"

"....Baka."

**Stay**

The most vulnerable she had ever seen the drummer was when her father left. "Mio, you'll stay... won't you?"

**Taste**

"Ritsu, you taste like Mugi's cake."

**Trust**

Mio didn't trust Ritsu with her general well-being, but she did trust her with her life.

**Useful**

"Sometimes I wonder if this is the only thing you're useful for." Mio teased, kissing a naked and exhausted Ritsu on the forehead; Ritsu only growled in response.

**Vibrant**

Ritsu never knew gray could be such a vibrant color until she saw Mio's eyes after their first kiss.

**Warmth**

It was Mio's turn to be dazzled when Ritsu's head burst up from underwater, spraying water droplets and reflecting light from the sun off her skin.

**X-chromosome**

"Would you still love me if I only had one x-chromosome?"

"I'm just surprised you know the meaning of that word."

**Yellow**

Mio hated that yellow headband.

**Yours**

"Mio, since today is your birthday, I'll let you do _anything_ you want with me _all_ day..."

"..."

"...Oi! Mio get up, are you ok!?"

**Zest**

"You know, you may be an obnoxious idiot with the attention span of a toddler, but I know my life would be incredibly dull of you weren't in it."

* * *

... :D

_I'm such a sap! Most of these are very, very cheesy! :O_

_Btw, the quote about the stars was actually something my friend/ crush told me. I almost cried. :/_

_Please review!_


End file.
